Finding out our Dad's are hero's
by JoTracy123
Summary: Written for the TIWF "Uncovered challenge" Virgil and Scott's teen aged daughters find out what about IR. Robyn also surprises her parents. Robyn is 16 and Leanne is 14. Might make this a wee bit longer depending on the reviews for this. Thanks to my beta Reader for looking this over xxx


Uncovered Challenge Story

_**Finding Out Our Dad's Are Hero's**_

_**In Robyn's point a view**_

I still can't believe that our parents go out and put themselves in danger for the world to see. Ok I have known about IR since I was fourteen, but Mum and Dad don't know anything about it. I have only known about my Dad since I was five years old but we have moved around a lot and now we are back on Tracy Island full time now. There is also my little cousin Leanne who is Uncle Scott's daughter, her mother died leaving Uncle Scott to bring her up on his own. He has done amazing job with her. I love both my parents; my worse fear was that I would lose them both.

"Robyn?"

"Yes Daddy?" I said as he popped his head around my bedroom door.

"Can you make your way down stairs, me and your mum have something we want to tell you, we know we should have told you this a long time ago. We think that today is the right time and it's really important."

"If you are going to tell me that you and mum are having another baby then I am not interested Dad." I said to my Dad with a smile, he simply gave me a look and shook his head.

"No sweet heart it's nothing like that honest. We just want to tell you something."

"Ok Dad gives me ten minutes to get myself sorted then I will be down. Are the others ok by the way?" I asked as I was worried about my two younger brothers and sisters.

"They are fine John has them for today." said Dad with a smile. From when I was 7 years old we had been living on the mainland. As I make my way down to Granddad's office I see my little cousin Leanne waiting there for Uncle Scott. Whatever we were going to get told they wanted to tell us together, meaning it was serious.

"Hey Robyn have you got any ideas on what our parents want to tell us. It could be a good thing or a bad thing." Said Leanne.

"No idea but I just told Dad if him and mum are having another baby then I am not interested, we will soon find out." I said as my parents walked through the door with Uncle Scott.

"Hey girls thanks for coming down. We have something to tell you and now is the right time to do it." said Uncle Scott, looking more than a little bit worried.

"First off Daddy is it good news or bad news?" Asked Leanne.

"I don't know it depends on how well you two take the news, it has to stay between you two and no one else." said Dad.

"Ok what is going on?"

"For the last few years we have been working for your grandfather. Well...your Uncles and I are part of international Rescue."

"Then why were we living over on the mainland when I was younger then Dad?" I wondered because my Dad doesn't do anything without a reason.

"We moved over there because at the time your Dad wanted to work part-time when you were six. We moved over here again once you turned ten because you're father went back to being a part of International rescue full time." Answered my mum, who was busy gauging our reactions.

"Is that the reason why we are both home schooled? It's not as if we were going to tell anyone about it." asked Leanne, it's fair to say she was shocked.

"We understand that you are both going to want answers but there is something else you should know. From next year if you two want too. We can put you both through Thunderbird Training instead of going off to college."

"One problem with that Uncle Scott, I have applied for colleges and the letters are due in the next few weeks. What if I get accepted into one, I can't put my life on hold for this plus I have known that you were the Thunderbirds since I was fourteen."

"Robyn honey why didn't you tell us knew about the Thunderbirds?" My mum asked me

"I didn't want to say anything because I thought that you guys would be mad at me." I said to them as I looked to the ground.

"Robyn you don't have to be a shamed of this, your Dad and Uncles do a wonderful job and one day you might be good to join the team."

"So I don't have to join right away then?"

"If you want to put college first then you don't have to join right away. We all know how important college is to you honey." said Mum, making me smile.

"Whatever you decide we will stand by you a 100%." Dad's words didn't surprise me, he always stood by me.

"What about me, yes I am still getting home schooled but Daddy you are not going to make me do the training are you?" Asked Leanne with a huge smile at Scott

"Whatever you do I will be there Angel." said Uncle Scott to his one and only daughter.

"You had to go and bring this up when I am applying for colleges." I said to my parents and Uncle Scott with a laugh.

"Dad how many times have you been shot out of the sky in TB2? Every time you got hurt everyone would tell me that you were fine. Dad I get scared when you go out."

"And I am here aren't I?" Said Dad as he pulled me into his arms for a hug.

Now I knew what my family did for a living, I didn't mind that I. I guess Leanne and I need some time to ourselves to think about the questions that we are going to be asking them. All my family are the best and it makes it even better because my Dad and my Uncles are the world's best heroes. When I think about it like that IR doesn't seem so bad now.

The End


End file.
